Aspects of the conformational dynamics of three proteins will be investigated using anionic dyes as a probe of the functionability of ligand binding sites; namely 1) the communication between the calmodulin binding site and the cyclic nucleotide/dye site of cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase and 2) the capability of Beta Alpha Beta fragments of dihydrofolate reductase and thioredoxin to independently fold.